


Предатель

by Tinka1976



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Torture, space western, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Альтернативная версия начала канона.Когда на Икар напали, Илай не догадался, что адрес нужно набирать как код, поэтому все вернулись на Землю. Самое время поискать предателя, кто-то ведь должен ответить за срыв проекта.





	1. Chapter 1

— Вы только посмотрите! Возвращение блудного сына!

Раш невольно улыбнулся и поднялся навстречу ректору Калифорнийского университета Беркли. Несмотря на возраст, окончательно выбеливший его шевелюру, Роберт Биржено оставался всё таким же энергичным и жизнерадостным, каким его запомнил Раш. И лощёно-элегантным вдобавок. Раш умел носить костюмы, но по сравнению с ректором всегда казался себе неуклюже замаскировавшимся хиппи рядом с истинным джентльменом.

— Идём, идём ко мне, там и потолкуем, — пригласил Биржено, дружески обнимая Раша за плечи и увлекая за собой.

— Как Мэри Кэтрин? Как дети? — опустившись в кресло и скользнув взглядом по фотографии на письменном столе, поинтересовался Раш. Встречу с бывшим и потенциально будущим работодателем он представлял не так, и ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Физик по специальности, канадец по происхождению, Биржено стал ректором незадолго до того, как Раша пригласили в проект Звёздных Врат, и при всей взаимной симпатии сблизиться они не успели.

— Всё прекрасно, благодарю. Жена перенесла операцию на глазах в прошлом месяце, но за неделю до Рождества теперь уже Рой сделал нас дедом и бабкой. Мэри Кэтрин всегда хотела внучку, сейчас почти живёт у них. Говорит, нянчить малышей можно и на ощупь. Выпьешь?

— Да, спасибо, — кивнул Раш. Биржено передал ему стакан, на палец наполненный виски, и проводил его левую руку пристальным взглядом.

— Сколько же мы не виделись, лет пять? Как пожи…

— Она умерла. — Раш сделал глоток, поднялся, отошёл к окну и дёрнул галстук, ослабляя узел. — Вскоре после того, как я…

— Да-да, меня предупредили, — перебил его Биржено. — Работа на правительство, секретность, подписка. Я всё понимаю, можешь не продолжать. Мои соболезнования, Николас.

— Предупредили? — Раш сузил глаза и резко повернулся.

Янг? Нет, этот солдафон не способен думать даже на полшага вперёд.

Впрочем, а какой ему оставили выбор? Тихо спиваться? Как только он сел на калифорнийский поезд, всё стало понятно.

— Вчера мне позвонили из Вашингтона, — многозначительно покивал Биржено. — Какой-то генерал из ВВС. Он сказал, ты никак не сможешь подтвердить, что в последние годы действительно занимался наукой. Всё засекречено, и ты не имеешь права даже намекнуть, не говоря уж о публикациях. Ну и просил оказать всяческое содействие, если ты решишь вернуться к прежней работе.

— О’Нилл, — пробормотал Раш себе под нос, но Биржено услышал и закивал ещё чаще:

— Да-да, именно он. Николас… — Он отставил свой стакан, подошёл и покровительственно положил руку Рашу на плечо. — Я и без всяких просьб охотно взял бы тебя обратно. Такими кадрами не разбрасываются, а хороших преподавателей никогда не бывает много. Хоть наш дражайший профессор Ковел и любил намекнуть, мол, студенты приходят на установочные лекции только ради того, чтобы послушать твой чудовищный акцент, — оба усмехнулись старой шутке, — но даже если так, это ведь работало. Твои семинары всегда входили в пятёрку наиболее посещаемых… — Раш слегка поморщился, шевельнул плечом. Биржено понятливо убрал руку и закончил уже более деловым тоном: — В общем, устраивайся, знакомься с планами занятий. Выбирай, с кем хочешь работать: с физиками или криптографами. Вакансии есть и там, и там. Я… просто не думал, что ты когда-нибудь захочешь вернуться.

— Я тоже не думал, — глухо сказал Раш, потирая гладко выбритую щёку. — Но так уж вышло.

Иногда всё выходит совсем не так, как планируешь. Улетая на планету, прозванную Икаром, он не сомневался в том, что задача открыть Врата по адресу из девяти символов вскоре будет решена. Ведь самым сложным в ней казалось найти подходящую планету с залежами наквадрии и выстроить там энергетический комплекс, способный обеспечить нужную мощность. Однако прошла неделя, другая, месяц — а все попытки набора оставались безуспешными. Миф по ту сторону Врат не желал покоряться.

Потом дочь сенатора Армстронга предложила поискать скрытые таланты на Земле. На время Раш отвлёкся, задача встроить математическую загадку Древних в компьютерную игру оказалась интересной сама по себе. Никакого особого результата он не ждал, однако загадку всё-таки разгадали. И кто! Мальчишка-геймер, недоучка…

Первая радость от того, что проект наконец-то сдвинется с мёртвой точки, быстро потускнела. Полковник Янг теперь смотрел сквозь него, словно эта неудача превратила Раша в ноль, в ничто. Камилла Рэй с такой дотошностью выспрашивала, на кой чёрт ему понадобился на Икаре недоучка Уоллес, будто сплетня о намерении Раша под видом несчастного случая прикончить слишком удачливого конкурента была её рук делом. А он всего лишь хотел, чтобы рядом оказался человек, способный понять. Ну и помочь, если что.

К сожалению, толку от Илая оказалось немного. Да, он согласился, прилетел на Икар, но его решение, адаптированное под программу набора, почему-то не сработало. Врата искрили, уровни энергии танцевали джигу, а шеврон вопреки всем расчётам не фиксировался. Янг остановил попытку набора, хотя до границы интервала безопасности ещё был приличный запас. Но это не имело значения. Если бы решение было верным, соединение к тому моменту уже установилось бы.

Потом, прямо в разгар торжественного обеда по случаю неудачной попытки, на который Раша демонстративно не пригласили, на базу кто-то напал. Предполагали, что люшианский альянс, но точно выяснить не удалось. Нападавшие не представились, а от бомбёжки ядро планеты дестабилизировалось и взорвалось, уничтожив всё вокруг. Почти весь персонал базы удалось спасти. Кого-то телепортировали на корабль, остальные прошли через Врата на базу Альфа, а оттуда на Землю.

Проект «Икар» был закрыт, а Раш оказался на улице.

И вот две недели спустя он неторопливо шёл по кампусу, курил и высматривал яркие лейблы «сдаётся», подыскивая жильё на ближайшие… Впрочем, зачем себя обманывать? Чёртов Янг постарался, и о программе Звёздных Врат можно забыть навсегда. Как и обо всех связанных с нею перспективных проектах. Конечно, студенты в Беркли всегда отличались интересными идеями и не давали профессорам заскучать, но это… Это было не то. Слишком приземлённо, что ли.

К тому же Раш ненавидел признавать своё поражение. Эх, если бы протащить сюда, под своё крыло, Илая! И парень доучился бы, и проклятый шеврон они бы добили. Вот только при расставании Рашу мягко, но вполне прозрачно намекнули, что поддерживать отношения и даже просто встречаться с бывшими коллегами не стоит. Крайне нежелательно. Для их же блага.

Ведь он не просто изгой. Он скомпрометирован. Он предатель.

Доказательств, разумеется, никаких не было, иначе он бы сейчас прогуливался по двум квадратным метрам тюремной камеры, а не по аллеям Беркли. Но подозрений… О, подозрений у полковника Янга хватало с избытком!

Как так получилось, что он, доктор наук, не смог решить то, что шутя решил какой-то недоучка? Чёрт возьми, Раш и сам хотел бы это знать!

Зачем он настаивал на том, чтобы доставить Илая на Икар? Почему так хотел сделать это сам?

В целом у Янга выходило, что Раш специально устроил всё это, поскольку ему понадобилось срочно побывать на Земле именно накануне попытки открыть Врата.

Чисто теоретически Раш мог признать эти вопросы не лишёнными логики. Но практически… Какого чёрта? Почему вообще подозревают его? Только потому, что он не сошёлся ни с кем на базе? Ну, знаете…

Докурив, Раш аккуратно затушил сигарету и выбросил окурок в урну. Растянул губы в улыбке, словно репетируя. Теперь его дом здесь. Предстояло вспомнить, как быть профессором. В Беркли учебные планы гибкие, студенты могут сами выбирать себе предметы и преподавателей. Когда-то его семинары действительно были весьма посещаемыми. В своей способности увлекательно изложить тему или объяснить трудное место студентам, подать или подхватить интересную идею аспиранта Раш не сомневался и сейчас. Но этого было мало.

Многие студенты выбирают курс под влиянием личности преподавателя. Профессора должны уважать, немного бояться, а иногда даже чуть-чуть влюбляться. Режущий ухо акцент, нетипичная внешность, меткий сарказм — всё это сыграет ему на руку, только если он будет в целом располагать к себе, излучая доброжелательное тепло. Когда была жива Глория, это не составляло для Раша труда. Даже казалось естественным свойством его натуры. А потом всё ушло вместе с женой.

Доктор Раш с базы Икар был замкнут, неприветлив и резок. Иногда вплоть до того, что становился сам себе противен. Но тогда ему казалось, что нет никакой нужды вести себя иначе. Задачи обходительностью не решишь. А люди… Он не сто баксов, чтобы всем нравиться.

И вот результат. Он потерпел неудачу с девятым шевроном. Из-за замкнутости его заподозрили в предательстве. Теперь предстояло выяснить, сумеет ли он снова стать профессором, и Раш вовсе не был уверен в успехе.

 

***

Три с лишним месяца промелькнули незаметно. Поразмыслив, Раш выбрал криптографов — и не прогадал. О физике он теперь знал слишком много такого, что нельзя было рассказать студентам, а IT-сфера требовала всё больше специалистов по защите информации, и средства этой защиты разрабатывались исключительно на базе земной техники.

Разумеется, стать прежним Раш не смог, да и не слишком стремился, но некоторая замкнутость внезапно тоже пошла на пользу его имиджу. Казалось, студенты восприняли нового профессора как ещё одну головоломку и с удовольствием принялись за разгадывание. К апрелю семинары Раша входили в тройку лидеров посещаемости, а когда он объявил, что намерен с сентября взять пару аспирантов, на испытательный тест записалось больше двадцати человек.

Любой сторонний наблюдатель решил бы, что Раш и думать забыл о программе Звёздных Врат и загадке девятого шеврона. А наблюдатели были. Приходили на занятия и сидели на галерке. Провожали до квартиры, которую Раш снял в кампусе. Прослушивали телефон. Несколько раз Рашу чудилось, что он видел и самого Янга, но это неизменно оказывалось обманом зрения. Впрочем, Раш и так знал, кто стоит за всем этим. Какое-то время он даже развлекался, пытаясь придумать, в какой нелепице его подозревают теперь.

Загадкой девятого шеврона Раш продолжал заниматься на досуге. Свободных вечеров у него, честно сказать, выдавалось не так уж много, но и спешить было некуда. Даже если он когда-нибудь найдёт решение, возможности проверить его на практике не предвиделось. С другой стороны, подобные доводы никогда не останавливали учёных, и Раш тоже не собирался сдаваться.

В середине апреля терпение полковника, видимо, лопнуло, и он перешёл к откровенной провокации. После одного из семинаров, когда Раш прощался со студентами, оживлённо обсуждавшими очередную заданную профессором головоломку, его окликнули. Невысокая рыжеволосая девушка с мелкими, острыми чертами лица соскочила с подоконника, где терпеливо дожидалась окончания беседы, и направилась к Рашу, перебирая какие-то бумаги.

— Что случилось, Джина? — приветливо улыбнулся он. — Неужели нашёлся орешек тебе не по зубам?

Девушка как-то неуверенно улыбнулась и кивнула. Джина перешла на его курс недавно, отвечала на вопросы довольно бойко, но при этом в глубине её глаз постоянно жил непонятный испуг. Словно она ждала наказания за неправильный ответ.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — подбодрил её Раш. — Показывай.

Загадку Древних он узнал сразу, но сумел не подать вида.

— Кажется, эта задача не из моего курса, — пощипывая подбородок, протянул он. — Где ты её взяла?

— Да, я знаю, что не из вашего, — торопливо согласилась Джина. — Мой брат постоянно играет в видеоигры. Там я и увидела эту задачку, и мне стало интересно. Я её вроде решила, но, кажется, где-то допустила ошибку…

Раш задумчиво хмыкнул, изображая, что погрузился в изучение задачи. Не было никакой ошибки, в игре он нарочно всё запрограммировал таким образом, чтобы игрок даже не понял, что решение найдено. История Джины могла бы быть правдой. Могла бы, но не была. Преподавательский опыт Раша подсказывал, что решить сложную задачу один в один нереально, обязательно будут мелкие различия. А значит, рыженькая Джина не решала загадку Древних. Просто взяла решение Илая.

Более нелепой провокации нельзя было и представить. Подсунуть ему секретную информацию и ждать, что он нарушит подписку о неразглашении? Да кем Янг его считает?

— К сожалению, ничем не могу помочь, — покачал головой Раш. — Решение весьма интересное, и никакой ошибки я не вижу. Вероятно, тебе лишь показалось, что в той игре содержится задача. Так что передай… брату: пусть играет дальше в свои игры и не морочит людям голову.

Он вернул бумаги Джине, поправил на плече ремень сумки и пошёл по коридору, не оглядываясь. Только собравшись закурить, Раш заметил, что у него дрожат пальцы. Неторопливая прогулка до дома помогла ему немного успокоиться. Раш даже начал жалеть, что не удержался и вложил столько ехидства и угрозы в последнюю фразу. По сути, этим он себя выдал. Конечно, он не сказал ничего криминального, и всё же…

 

***

Дайсон опять запаздывал. Раш взглянул на вход в бар, на часы и усмехнулся, предвкушая невероятную историю, которой приятель будет оправдывать задержку. Почему-то Дайсон никогда не говорил правды, предпочитая выдумывать самые причудливые оправдания. Задачей Раша было поймать его на нестыковке и не позволить выкрутиться. Счёт в его пользу был поистине разгромным. Подлинной причины опоздания Дайсон всё равно не говорил, но и без того оба получали от привычной игры достаточно удовольствия.

На деле Ричи Дайсон был просто ужасно рассеянным. Легко мог забыть время или место встречи, захлопнуть ключи в машине, перепутать маршрут автобуса и уехать в противоположный конец города, а то и ухитриться во время сборов связать шнурки от правого и левого ботинка попарно таким сложным узлом, что жене приходилось бежать за ножницами или спешно искать другую пару обуви.

За двенадцать лет знакомства Раш привык к этим опозданиям, а потому спокойно сел к стойке, заказал себе выпивку и начал меланхолично разрисовывать салфетку, погрузившись в размышления. Громкие голоса у входа отвлекли его от этого занятия, а когда Раш снова взглянул на салфетку, то тихо выругался. Оказывается, не такой уж Янг идиот. Зацепил-таки его. В рисунке любой осведомлённый человек угадал бы Звёздные Врата, а сам Раш видел и обрывки формул в бессвязных записях. Ещё раз чертыхнувшись, он скомкал салфетку, поджёг и бросил в пепельницу.

— Что, приятель, случайно нарисовал сиськи бывшей? — развязно хохотнул мужчина, сидевший рядом. — Не кисни! Поверь, все они, сучки, одинаковы…

Он придвинулся ближе, дохнув перегаром, и сильно хлопнул Раша по плечу, чуть не скинув со стула. Раш с раздражением оглянулся. Глаза его незваного собеседника оказались совершенно трезвыми и страшно пустыми. Раша пробил озноб. Шумный бар вдруг отодвинулся куда-то вместе с толпой посетителей.

«Бей первым! — взвизгнула интуиция. — Бей, а то будет поздно!»

— Нет, случайно вычислил, кто убил Кеннеди, — с вежливой улыбкой сказал Раш, аккуратно снимая чужую руку со своего плеча. — А это секретная информация, если кто-то увидит, придётся убить.

Залпом прикончил остатки выпивки, сунул деньги под пустой стакан и направился к выходу. Лучше он подождёт Ричи на улице, а потом они выберут другой бар. Любителя затеять драку им только не хватало для компании…

Свежий воздух как обухом ударил по голове. Даже слёзы на глаза навернулись, делая предметы нечёткими.

— Эээ, приятель, да ты на ногах не стоишь, — насмешливо сказал кто-то.

Раш снял очки, протёр глаза, помотал головой. Лицо нового сочувствующего также не вызывало симпатии. Впрочем, для вышибалы — самое то. Поостерегутся лезть.

— Спасибо, я в порядке, — сказал Раш, возвращая очки на место.

Но стоило ему сделать шаг, сразу выяснилось, что он поторопился с этим заявлением. Что-то было не в порядке. Ноги подкашивались, перед глазами всё плыло, а «вышибала» и «приятель» из бара почему-то казались Рашу его давними друзьями. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что они куда-то его ведут, крепко ухватив под локти.

— Ууу, профессор, совсем тебя развезло, — покачал головой «вышибала», когда Раш чуть не упал, запутавшись в ногах. Как-то их стало много, этих ног, и непонятно, какие из них — его.

— Однажды сороконожку спросили, как она определяет, какой ногой шагать. И она тут же упала, — запинаясь, сообщил Раш своим провожатым и расхохотался. — Это смешно, — обиженно добавил он, заметив, что никто больше не смеётся.

— Твою мать, Симеон! — процедил сквозь зубы «вышибала». — Неужели нельзя было просто напоить? Ведро холодной воды на голову — и всё. А от этой дряни он до утра будет глюки ловить.

— Ничего, путь неблизкий, — лениво ответил Симеон, придерживая висящего на их плечах Раша. — Давай, открывай.

Пульт в руках «вышибалы» был похож на телевизионный. Когда тот повелительным жестом указал в пустоту и там из ниоткуда проявился космический корабль, впечатление усилилось.

— О, да это же наше такси! — обрадовался Раш, сопровождая свои слова вулканским приветственным жестом. «Вышибала» и Симеон с подозрением переглянулись, но тут Рашу показалось, что корабль взлетел и закружился над его головой, сделавшись не больше бумажного самолётика.

 

Подхватив закатившего глаза и окончательно обмякшего Раша под мышки и под колени, похитители занесли его внутрь корабля. У выхода из тупика метнулись какие-то тени, но наблюдатели безнадёжно опоздали. Корабль легко взмыл в ночное небо и исчез.

***

— Когда он сможет работать? — недовольно спросил незнакомый женский голос.

Спросонья Раш решил, что это кто-то из ассистенток пытается добудиться его. Видимо, он опаздывает на семинар. Чёрт возьми, как же болит голова!.. После вчерашнего… Стоп, а что было вчера? Сколько же он выпил, если даже не помнит, как пришёл Ричи? И как в таком состоянии появиться перед студентами?

— Уже встаю, — хрипло пробормотал он, спуская ноги с… дивана? Для дивана лежанка была слишком жёсткой, а ноги почему-то оказались босыми. Кое-как продрав глаза, Раш тут же убедился, что одежда на нём чужая, а ни обуви, ни пальто, ни сумки поблизости не наблюдается. Хорошо, хоть очки ему оставили. Кто-то заботливо запихнул их в нагрудный карман клетчатой рубашки.

— Где я? Что вам от меня нужно? — без лишних эмоций спросил Раш, деловито подворачивая слишком длинные рукава.

Похоже, его выдержка произвела благоприятное впечатление.

— Меня зовут Кива, — представилась женщина с твёрдой, неженской линией рта. — С Дэннигом и Симеоном вы уже познакомились, — она кивнула в сторону «вышибалы» и его сообщника. — Надеюсь, они были вежливы.

В голосе Кивы почти не было угрозы, но лица её подчинённых заметно вытянулись. Раш потёр ноющий висок, облизал губы и с сомнением посмотрел на свои ноги. Ему что, предлагают разгуливать босиком?

— Варро! — слегка повернув голову, позвала Кива. В проёме двери немедленно нарисовался ещё один амбал. — Проследи, чтобы наш профессор мог привести себя в порядок. И дай ему что-нибудь от головной боли.

— И обувь, — подсказал Раш.

— Сожалею, профессор, — холодно, без улыбки сказала Кива. — Вам придётся потерпеть наши меры безопасности.

Раш поморщился. Да, знал он одного полковника, помешанного на безопасности. Правда, до такого даже тот не додумался. Чего они опасаются, побега? Куда ему бежать?

Судя по всему, он на какой-то базе люшианского альянса, и это очень плохо. Ведь как только рядом с ним появились люшианцы, полковник Янг разом утвердился в своих подозрениях. Теперь он будет искать Раша, если только захочет лично прикончить предателя.

Варро вёл себя действительно очень вежливо, Раш даже сказал бы, почтительно, но это не помогло выпросить обувь. Скорее всего, дело было вовсе не в безопасности, а в намерении сразу сбить спесь. Босые ноги — проверенное средство укрощения, давно известное человечеству.

Впрочем, остальные его запросы пока выполнялись незамедлительно. После чашки кофе и сигареты головная боль наконец унялась, и от предложенной неизвестной таблетки Раш отказался.

— Обычно я головой не только ем, но и думаю, — не удержался от шпильки он.

Видимо, Варро счёл, что профессор готов к работе, и отвёл его в огромный зал, где были установлены Врата и развёрнут компьютерный комплекс.

— Олан, познакомься с профессором Рашем, — велела Кива.

Сидевший за компьютером и набиравший какой-то код мужчина быстро повернулся, вскочил с места и подобострастно закивал.

— Профессор, я очень впечатлён вашей работой! Я и не мечтал, что…

— Надеюсь, теперь мы сможем установить соединение, — оборвала его Кива.

Её холодные глаза пристально следили за Рашем.

— На Икаре я не сумел добиться успеха, — осторожно сказал он.

— Что ж… У вас будет второй шанс. Теперь к вашим услугам новый Икар. Насколько мне известно, вы были буквально в шаге от цели, значит, много времени не понадобится.

Раш вздрогнул. «Насколько ей известно»? Так предатель всё-таки был? Надо же, паранойя Янга не так уж беспочвенна…

Сделав вид, что ему холодно стоять босиком, Раш сел на место Олана и пробежал взглядом строки программы. Чёрт возьми, да этот Олан просто гений! Во всяком случае, вполне может сработать, если подправить кое-где и…

Уже положив руки на клавиатуру, Раш вдруг спохватился. Он что, собирается помочь люшианцам набрать адрес из девяти символов? Конечно, ему нечего терять, его и так считают предателем, да и вряд ли Кива просто похлопает по плечу и велит отвезти обратно в Беркли, если он откажется. И всё же…

— Какие-то проблемы, профессор? — насторожилась Кива.

— Просто решаю, с какого конца начать разгребать эти авгиевы конюшни, — огрызнулся Раш. — Или будет проще переписать всё заново за вашим гением.

Мысленно Раш извинился перед Оланом, но тот был слишком умён, чтобы без опаски позволить ему оставаться рядом. Тем более что люшианец, похоже, приготовился с интересом наблюдать за его работой. Однако того, что произошло дальше, Раш никак не ожидал. Выражение покорной затюканности в глазах Олана сменилось паническим страхом, живо напомнившим рыженькую Джину. А потом Дэнниг молниеносным движением набросил и затянул на горле несчастного учёного удавку.

Чья-то тяжёлая рука опустилась на плечо, прижав Раша к стулу, и несколько секунд он ждал, что и сам станет следующим. Но Варро лишь удерживал его, пока Олан не испустил последний хрип.

— Я не держу бесполезных, профессор, — пояснила Кива. — Надеюсь, вы справитесь со своей задачей достаточно быстро. Не разочаруйте меня — и останетесь в живых.

Раш проводил её взглядом и уставился в экран, стараясь не замечать расположившихся неподалёку Дэннига и Симеона. Да, это не Волкер с Парк, которым достаточно сказать что-нибудь умеренно резкое, чтобы они покраснели и убрались с глаз долой жаловаться друг другу на невыносимого доктора Раша.

Обещанию Кивы Раш не поверил. Если он не справится со своей задачей, его сочтут бесполезным. И не сейчас, так завтра или через неделю он повторит судьбу несчастного Олана. А если справится — он всё равно окажется бесполезен! Помощи ждать неоткуда. Так, может, напоследок хоть взглянуть, что же скрывал загадочный девятый шеврон?

Несколько часов спустя Варро принёс ему еду — странного вида красноватую массу в жестяной миске. Раш давно уже чувствовал голод, но к миске не притронулся. Вдруг туда опять что-нибудь подмешали? Сейчас ему как никогда нужна была ясная голова.

Варро помедлил, внимательно наблюдая за ним, затем усмехнулся, зачерпнул ложку массы и отправил её себе в рот. Это успокоило Раша, и он торопливо поел, отшвырнув ложку и сгребая массу прямо руками. На вкус это было что-то мясное с примесью неизвестного злака.

— Как думаете, что нас ждёт на той стороне? — неожиданно спросил Варро, когда Раш уже вернулся к работе и даже ухитрился перестать обращать внимание на всё вокруг.

— Миф, — неопределённо пожав плечами, бросил Раш. — Что толку гадать? Нужно открыть туда проход и посмотреть. А что ждёт меня на этой? — прекратив барабанить по клавишам, поинтересовался он.

— Кива не держит бесполезных, — меланхолично сказал Варро. — Разве что сгодитесь для чего-то другого, — добавил он. Выразительный взгляд в сторону подпирающего стену и поигрывающего ножом Симеона пояснил недосказанное.

Раш брезгливо передёрнулся. С тех пор как обнаружилось, что его переодевали, он так и не избавился от ощущения чужих липких прикосновений. Понимал, что это просто нервное, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Мне нужно в туалет.

Голос прозвучал немного более взвинченно, чем хотелось бы, но Раш решил, что так даже лучше. Варро с пониманием усмехнулся и кивнул. Сохранив написанный код, Раш пошёл вслед за ним, думая, правильный ли выбор сделал. По комплекции для его замысла больше подходил Симеон, но Раш помнил его взгляд, взгляд хладнокровного убийцы, и сомневался, что сумеет справиться с таким типом. Дэнниг был так же опасен, и к тому же крупнее. А вот Варро, при всех своих габаритах, на хладнокровного убийцу не тянул.

 

***

— Я же говорила, не стоит меня разочаровывать, — сказала Кива.

Шевельнувшись, Раш обнаружил, что лежит на полу, а его запястья скованы широкими металлическими браслетами с пропущенной за спиной длинной цепью.

Что случилось? Всё шло по плану, ему удалось вырубить Варро и узнать, в какой стороне выход, а потом… Потом в глазах просто потемнело. Впрочем, уже неважно. Его поймали и теперь, вероятно, убьют. Второй раз Кива не купится на его мнимую готовность помочь.

— Извини, дорогая, я был не в настроении очаровывать, — неуклюже садясь и движением головы отбрасывая волосы с лица, ответил Раш.

Кива резко обернулась и пристально взглянула ему в глаза.

— Решил, что тебе нечего терять, — с удовлетворением констатировала она. — Что ж, теперь моя очередь разочаровывать.

По её кивку Дэнниг шагнул к Рашу и ткнул его в плечо вычурным разрядником. Раш стиснул зубы, приготовившись к боли. Нашли чем напугать! Как будто ему ни разу в жизни не доставалось электрошокером. Однако это действительно оказалось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Огненная волна прошла по телу, раздирая мышцы на мелкие волокна и выкручивая суставы. Дыхание сбилось, а из глаз брызнули слёзы. Словно со стороны Раш услышал собственный дикий крик.

— Это не обычный электрический разрядник, которым пользуются тау’ри для укрощения скота, — сказала Кива. Носок её сапога остановился совсем рядом с лицом Раша, но у него пока не было сил отодвинуться. — Это наша разработка. Нейроразрядник. Он посылает не электричество по телу, а сигнал твоему мозгу, заставляя его причинять боль.

Дэнниг немедленно подкрепил её слова наглядной демонстрацией, заставив Раша кататься по полу.

— Электричество мешает работе мозга и в конце концов может даже разрушить его, — продолжила Кива, когда он замер, дрожа и пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, не заглатывая воздух слишком большими порциями. — Нейроразрядник гораздо деликатнее. Мозг пытает тело, но сам остаётся нетронутым. Думаю, ты способен оценить иронию момента. Теперь тебя предали абсолютно все. Даже твой собственный мозг.

Раш с трудом понимал, что она говорит, к тому же был занят, пытаясь справиться с волной отчаяния. Почему он должен умирать? Ради чего? Ради гордости? Не смешите. Ради доброго имени? И этого он уже лишился. Так зачем?

— И не надейся, что смерть избавит тебя от необходимости закончить работу, — усмехнулась Кива. — Мозг сам оценивает, сколько мучений сможет вынести тело. И запоминает, кто отдаёт приказы. Когда ты перестанешь упрямиться и начнёшь работать, тебе достаточно будет увидеть разрядник, чтобы снова испытать эту боль.

На лице Дэннига было такое нескрываемое наслаждение, что Раш легко представил, как часто ублюдок будет пользоваться этим. Так вот что стояло за испугом Олана! И Джины? Да, вполне возможно, и Джины. Неужели он зря грешил на Янга? Если и слежка была делом рук люшианцев, может оказаться, что его вообще никто не ищет…

Новый разряд прервал его мысли.

— Конечно, сейчас ты думаешь, что это пустые слова, — сказала Кива, когда Раш вынырнул из обжигающего забытья. — Что ты всё вытерпишь, а если не сможешь терпеть — смерть станет избавлением. Но я знаю о пытках главное: они эффективны. Тебе так больно, что кажется, будто ты вот-вот умрёшь. Но этого не будет. Как долго ты сможешь это выносить?

Как долго? Со дня смерти Глории прошло уже несколько лет…

— Дольше, чем ты надеешься, сука, — невнятно выговорил Раш, дрожа всем телом и давясь скопившейся во рту тягучей горькой слюной.

Видимо, Кива всё же расслышала, поскольку боль снова завладела им. А потом вдруг всё закончилось.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда всё выходит совсем не так, как планируешь. Первое время после начала слежки за Рашем Янг никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ему дурят голову. Неужели вот это — тот самый доктор Раш, с которым они полгода куковали на Икаре? Да вы шутите! Доктор Раш — это же вечно небритый тип, он часто хмурится, он резок и язвителен в выражениях, он замкнут и нелюдим…

Этот Раш обычно был гладко выбрит, часто улыбался, много и удачно шутил, заставляя окружающих покатываться со смеху, терпеливо выслушивал вопросы и доброжелательно отвечал на них. Наблюдая его общение со студентами, Янг поймал себя на мысли, что при желании Раш мог легко влюбить в себя всю базу. Что же получается, он просто не испытывал такого желания? Неужели не понимал, что так ему было бы гораздо легче работать? Ну, и с ним тоже…

Находясь дома, Раш больше походил на самого себя. Он мог часами лежать на диване с книжкой, задумчиво ероша волосы свободной рукой, или курить одну сигарету за другой и покрывать листы невразумительными закорючками, то ли готовясь к занятиям, то ли занимаясь своими тайными делами. Выражение его лица при этом было именно таким отрешённым, каким оно запомнилось Янгу.

Но самым неприятным сюрпризом оказалось невероятное количество старых и новых знакомых, которые так и норовили вытащить Раша куда-нибудь в людное место. Бары, рестораны, какие-то вечеринки, научные сборища, выставки и концерты, после которых опять же следовали бары и рестораны… Отследить в такой обстановке, не появились ли возле Раша подозрительные незнакомцы, было практически нереально.

И когда, наконец, случилось то, чего они ждали все эти месяцы, Янг это благополучно прохлопал. В тот вечер Раш провёл в баре довольно много времени, и казалось неудивительным, что на ногах он стоит нетвёрдо. Новоявленные приятели вели его вполне бережно, а когда они свернули в переулок, Янг услышал, как Раш сказал что-то и пьяно рассмеялся. Только вернувшись к машине, сверившись с картой и обнаружив, что переулок заканчивается тупиком, Янг заподозрил неладное.

Он метнулся следом, но троица словно испарилась. Это был провал.

Некоторую надежду ему сумел вернуть Телфорд, по описанию Янга опознав в одном из «приятелей» Раша подручного Кивы. Именно к этому клану у Дэвида имелся подход.

— Одного я не пойму, — сказал Телфорд, посадив укрытый маскировочным полем корабль на какой-то пустынной планете. — Ты примчался сюда, чтобы его спасти или чтобы наказать?

Янг лишь усмехнулся, проверяя свою экипировку. Он был готов выполнить любой из этих пунктов, а то и оба сразу. Но вот сказать, в какой из них больше верит, Янг так сразу и не смог бы. Как знать, похитили Раша или уговорили сотрудничать? Какие-то принципы у него, безусловно, имелись, но Янг помнил и о научной одержимости Раша, и о технологии промывания мозгов, которой, по слухам, владел люшианский альянс.

— Значит, так. Тихо входим, осматриваемся. Если Раш тут, вызываем кавалерию. Если нет, ищем твоего осведомителя. Вопросы есть?

Телфорд качнул головой, показывая, что вопросов нет.

Двумя бесшумными тенями они скользили по коридорам базы, бегло осматривая комнаты. А потом Янг услышал этот крик. Перед его глазами немедленно вспыхнула окрашенная всеми оттенками алого картина почти такой же базы на захолустной планете. Разорванные на куски тела, искажённое болью женское лицо, мольба в широко распахнутых глазах…

Янг с порога метнул ножи с обеих рук. Мужчина только начал оборачиваться, когда нож вошёл ему точно в горло. Женщина сумела уклониться. В её глазах не было мольбы, только холодное расчётливое равнодушие. И Янг, не задумываясь, спустил курок. Коротко прогремела автоматная очередь, и на пол мягко улеглось третье тело, в смерти вдруг обретая удивительную женственность.

Янг ногой отшвырнул в угол зэт, выпавший из руки женщины, затем вычурную дубинку электрошокера, которую чуть раньше выронил мужчина, и склонился над Рашем. Тот лежал, уткнувшись лицом в пол, одна рука была прижата к груди, другая вывернута за спину натянувшейся цепью кандалов. Янг торопливо нащупал пульс и с облегчением выдохнул. Живой! Главное, живой.

— Всё тихо? — спросил Янг показавшегося на пороге Телфорда. Тот молча кивнул и сощурился, глядя на убитую женщину. Янг обыскал мужчину, нашёл ключ, снял с Раша кандалы и перевернул его на спину. — Кажется, он в шоке.

Раша всё ещё трясло, через неплотно сомкнутые, мелко подрагивающие ресницы виднелись белки закатившихся глаз.

— Его несколько раз приложили нейроразрядником, — тоном эксперта сказал Телфорд. Он остался в дверях, то и дело выглядывая в коридор. — Адская штука. Если сумеешь, попробуй влить в него немного воды, — посоветовал он.

Янг отстегнул флягу, отвёл налипшие на лицо Раша волосы, приподнял ему голову и плеснул немного воды на запёкшиеся губы. Потом ещё. Большая часть пролилась мимо, но что-то, видимо, всё же попало внутрь, потому что Раш с усилием сглотнул и снова открыл рот, пытаясь поймать горлышко фляги губами. Янг помог ему напиться, убрал флягу, похлопал по щеке.

— Раш? Раш, ты меня слышишь?

С тем же успехом Янг мог взывать к мёртвым телам мучителей.

— Я пока останусь здесь, — решил он. — А ты возвращайся на корабль и вызывай кавалерию.

Телфорд снова кивнул и бесшумно растворился в коридоре.

— Упрямый шотландский сукин сын! — сказал Янг, оглядываясь в поисках того, что можно было бы подложить Рашу под голову.

— От сукина сына слышу, — невнятно огрызнулся Раш.

Перекатился на бок, подтягивая колени к животу, потёр руками лицо.

— Ничего, всё уже позади, — успокоил его Янг, осторожно похлопывая по плечу.

Раш тем не менее дёрнулся так, словно его наградили ещё одним разрядом.

— Не забудь просверлить дырочку для ордена, — зло сверкнув глазами из-под спутанных волос, сказал он. — А может, и для погон. Получишь генерала за раскрытие такого грандиозного заговора. Профессор из Беркли продавал секреты нации шайке убийц!

Пока Янг оторопело хлопал глазами, силясь понять, с чего Раша так понесло, тот попытался встать, не смог, отполз к стене и сел, подобрав под себя ноги и обхватив рукой плечо.

— Раш, погоди! — наконец сообразил Янг. — Ничего же не было!

Он вскочил на ноги, но, заметив, как напрягся Раш, понял, что нависать над ним — не самая светлая мысль, и тоже сел на пол.

— Ты не мог бы выражаться яснее? — устало попросил Раш, прижимаясь затылком к стене.

— Я не подозревал тебя! Ну, чуть-чуть не считается, — усмехнулся Янг. — Чёрт, если честно, я забыл, какой именно дрянью тебе тогда забили мозги. Но этого ничего не было!

Как же он не подумал! Конечно, никакого похищения их план не предусматривал, но ведь они специально сделали так, чтобы Раш его ненавидел и был обижен на всё КЗВ. Не очень-то это помогло, судя по всему. Недооценил себя Раш.

— Мы заменили тебе воспоминания, — пояснил Янг, видя, что Раш лихорадочно пытается сообразить, о чём он ему толкует.

— С какого момента? — странно напрягшись, глухо спросил Раш.

— Ну, если ты надеешься, что Илай не умыл тебя с этой загадкой, то напрасно, — подколол его Янг и тут же чуть не взвыл. Господи, что ж он за кретин-то такой?! Ежу ведь понятно, на что Раш мог так страстно понадеяться, когда ему сказали, что его воспоминания — ложь. — Да, и твоя жена действительно… к сожалению… — сочувственно продолжил он.

Кольцо на левой руке Раша многих на Икаре ввело в заблуждение. О жене он никогда ничего не рассказывал, а его невыносимый нрав послужил почвой для шуточек и язвительных предположений. Вспоминать некоторые из них Янгу было просто стыдно. Истинное положение дел открылось только после их возвращения на Землю, при подготовке этого плана.

— Да, я понял. — Раш растянул губы в короткой дрожащей улыбке, на миг прикрыл глаза, затем отвёл назад волосы и очень серьёзно уставился на Янга.

— Мы переписали то, что было после возвращения с Икара. Проект не закрыт. И ты не уволен, — коротко и чётко доложил Янг. — И… я тебе не враг, Раш.

— И чья же это была светлая идея? — язвительно поинтересовался Раш.

— Представь себе, твоя, — искренне улыбнулся Янг.

— Я свихнулся? — приподнял бровь Раш.

— Не исключено. Но генерала мне в этом убедить не удалось. Ты не помнишь, но после нашего возвращения выяснилось, что есть ещё одна подходящая планета, Лангара. Мы уже начали с ними переговоры. Но у тебя просто припадок сделался, ты с пеной у рта кричал, что экспериментировать с такими вещами на густонаселённой планете недопустимо, особенно пока есть угроза повторной атаки. И в конце концов заявил, что сам всё сделаешь, если мы недостаточно тебе верим.

Янг поднялся на ноги, подошёл к Рашу и протянул ему руку.

— Вставай. Просто поверь мне. Пожалуйста, Раш.

Глядя на него, измученного, небритого, босого, в одежде с чужого плеча, Янг вдруг отчётливо вспомнил надменную самоуверенность, с которой Раш заявил, что ему ничего не грозит. Мол, он не откажется сотрудничать, когда к нему придут, если будет обижен недоверием и закрытием проекта. Тогда Янг заподозрил, что на самом деле Раш просто готов сотрудничать с альянсом безо всяких угроз. А теперь — что Раш знал, что сотрудничать не станет, но сознательно пошёл на эту жертву, поскольку не видел другого выхода. Чокнутый сукин сын! Ведь его могли и не спасти!..

— Ладно, — сказал Раш, принимая его руку и с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты тут один?

— Нет, со мной полковник Телфорд. И скоро будет подкрепление.

— Я так не думаю, — раздался голос Телфорда от дверей.

Если автомат в его руках был недостаточно убедителен, то ухмыляющийся Симеон рядом — вполне.

— Что это значит, Дэвид? — встав так, чтобы Раш оказался у него за спиной, спросил Янг.

— Это значит, что я благодарен тебе, Эверетт. Ты расчистил мне путь, — Телфорд кивком указал на тела Кивы и Дэннига. — Но теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, положи автомат на пол. Медленно.

— Решил стать царьком? — стягивая ремень с плеча и опуская автомат прикладом вниз, спросил Янг.

— Я встану во главе одного из самых сильных кланов, — довольно улыбнулся Телфорд. — А когда он, — небрежный кивок в сторону Раша, — откроет нам путь к силе богов, к власти над пространством и временем, наше могущество станет безграничным! Кстати, ты напрасно пытаешься закрывать его собой. Сейчас тебе впору прятаться за его спину. Доктор Раш нам нужен. Пока нужен. А вот ты… Прости, Эверетт, Кива научила меня одному очень полезному правилу…

Янг был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы думать о спасении. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как человек, которого он считал другом, поднимает автомат. Сильный толчок в спину бросил Янга вперёд и в сторону, а вскрик Раша подсказал, что этот идиотский поступок не прошёл ему даром. Янгу тоже обожгло бок, но это не помешало перекатиться, подхватывая автомат, и полоснуть очередью поперёк дверного проёма, заставив Телфорда и Симеона отступить и спрятаться.

Он прекрасно сознавал, что всё равно обречён. Укрыться тут негде, и даже умереть с честью, выполняя свой долг и защищая Раша, не выйдет. Наоборот, следует держаться от него подальше, пока док не словил ещё одну шальную пулю. В проёме двери показались рядовые люшианцы. Пешки пошли в атаку.

— А я уж думал, у нас проблемы, — неожиданно отчётливо сказал Раш из своего угла.

Это заставило Янга улыбнуться, несмотря на то что ситуация к улыбкам вовсе не располагала. Он тоже любил этот фильм и прекрасно помнил, что было после этой фразы Бутча. А ведь это шанс, чёрт возьми! Светлая всё же голова у дока…

В следующий миг из того угла, где скорчился Раш, вылетела какая-то палка. На люшианцев она подействовала не хуже разорвавшейся бомбы. Здоровые мужики повалились на пол, поскуливая, словно побитые дворняги. Янг с Рашем одновременно кинулись в образовавшуюся брешь. Янг ещё расширил её несколькими неприцельными очередями из автомата.

Едва они выскочили в коридор, как ситуация мгновенно переменилась, заставив Янга снова растеряться. Не успели они свернуть за угол, как откуда-то вокруг появилось множество людей в форме земного спецназа, и Янг даже заметил пару знакомых лиц! Впрочем, долго разглядывать их ему не дали. Его вместе с Рашем немедленно заключили в кольцо, затолкали в какую-то пустую комнату и велели сидеть тихо.

— Сильно ранен? — решил прояснить мучающий его вопрос Янг.

— Да ерунда, — поморщившись, ответил Раш. Левую руку он держал согнутой, чуть отставив локоть.

— Царапина, — согласился Янг, осторожно прощупав бицепс и разрывая индивидуальный пакет.

Раш кривился, но терпел, пока Янг накладывал повязку. На самом деле его рана Янгу совсем не нравилась: пуля застряла внутри, но говорить об этом Рашу он не стал.

— Но если ты ещё раз сунешься под пули, я тебя выпорю, так и знай, — сказал он вместо этого, завязывая бинт.

— Что?

— Что слышал! Это боевая ситуация, а ты — гражданское лицо. И твоё место — за моей спиной, понял? Без всяких геройств. Я же не лезу в твои компьютеры!

— Да неужели? — огрызнулся Раш, саркастично приподнимая бровь.

— Ну… — Янг откашлялся. — А вообще — спасибо.

Раш издал странный звук. Похоже было, что он подавился уже заготовленной колкостью.

— Ещё пакет есть? — спросил Раш, помолчав.

— Мне не нужно, — отказался Янг, тронув бок. Ерунда, по касательной.

— А тебе ещё и в ногу попали, — спокойно сообщил Раш, выглянув в коридор и получив у охранников ещё один перевязочный пакет вместе с порцией брани. — Неужто не заметил?

— Да как-то…

Правую ногу ему плохо залечили после перелома ещё на Земле, и Янг привык не обращать внимания на эту боль.

— Так, ну что тут у нас? — В комнату, которую отвели им под убежище, вошёл генерал О’Нилл, внимательно осмотрел обоих и крякнул: — Хороши!

Янг с Рашем смущённо переглянулись.

— Медики прибудут только следующим рейсом, часа через два. Потерпите?

— Да, сэр, — ответил Янг.

Раш ограничился кивком.

— Так Дэвид всё-таки вызвал подкрепление? — с внезапно вспыхнувшей надеждой спросил Янг.

— Нет, — поморщился О’Нилл. — Более того, он даже не сообщил в КЗВ, куда вы направились. Точнее, он дал ложную информацию. Извини, Эверетт.

— Но как же вы?..

— Значит, маячок был не в одежде, — задумчиво помяв плечо, сказал Раш.

— В бедре, — подсказал О’Нилл. — Мы имплантировали тебе подпространственный передатчик в мягкие ткани бедра. Если хочешь, доктор Брайтман вытащит его, когда будет зашивать тебе руку.

— Пожалуй, не стоит, — подумав, решил Раш. — Вдруг пригодится? Не обижайся, полковник, — усмехнувшись углом рта, добавил он.

Янг даже не отреагировал. Что же получается, его просто водили за нос все кому не лень? Дэвид оказался двойным агентом, а Раш с О’Ниллом явно вели какую-то свою игру за его спиной. Не зря они столько времени что-то обсуждали тогда, запершись в кабинете генерала. Янг-то думал, что О’Нилл пытается отговорить Раша от намерения выступить в роли приманки. Но самое обидное, что только эта подстраховка их и спасла. Доверившись Телфорду, Янг облажался по полной программе. Похоже, все они подозревали кого-то, но не того, кого следовало бы.

— Ну уж нет, больше ты меня на такую авантюру не уговоришь, — покачал головой О’Нилл. — Поиграл в одинокого ковбоя — и хватит. Предателя мы уже нашли. Правда, полковник Телфорд серьёзно ранен и может не дожить до трибунала. Остальных готовят к отправке на Землю. «Хаммонд» привезёт врачей, оборудование, новый персонал, а заодно заберёт раненых и пленных. Да, и это устройство для коррекции воспоминаний привезут тоже, — спохватился О’Нилл. — Я подозреваю, на Землю тебя отослать сейчас можно только под страхом смерти. Ещё один Икар, подумать только!

— Чёрт… — вдруг побледнел Раш, запуская пятерню в волосы. — Который час?

— Ммм… Восемь вечера. А что?

— Мне показалось, прошло больше времени, — с облегчением выдохнул Раш. — Но всё равно нужно её отключить. Я настроил программу таким образом, чтобы она вызвала перегрузку ядра при попытке набора адреса или если я не вернусь через двадцать четыре часа, — потупившись, пояснил он.

— Ну, ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал, — усмехнулся О’Нилл. — Хреновый из тебя предатель, Ник.

— Заключали пари? Чур, выигрыш пополам!

О’Нилл многозначительно подвигал бровями.

— Вредитель зато отменный, — буркнул Янг, пытаясь справиться с чувством, подозрительно похожим на ревность. Почему Раш так доверяет О’Ниллу, а не ему? Разве он в чём-то подвёл? Ну, по большому счёту?

— Ладно. — Раш проницательно глянул на Янга, хитро прищурился. — Если ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я держался за твоей спиной, тогда шевелись, полковник. Твоя спина должна в темпе двигаться к здешнему залу Врат.

 

***

Раш открыл глаза и на миг испытал острое чувство дежа вю. Лазарет был в точности таким же, как на Икаре, да и собственное состояние слишком уж напоминало тот раз, когда он полез вместе с Броди проверять подозрительно заискривший во время набора конденсатор на Вратах и получил удар током, швырнувший его через весь зал.

Может, всё остальное ему просто пригрезилось? И ничего этого не было? Погодите, но он ведь помнит, как Янг это сказал. Не было обвинений и позорного увольнения. Не было закрытия проекта. Но остальное…

Приподнявшись и оглядев себя, Раш убедился, что левое плечо у него перебинтовано, а сама рука удобно лежит в специальной повязке.

— Выспался наконец? — Янг подошёл к его кровати, прихрамывая и опираясь на трость.

— А что случилось? — сдвинул брови Раш, пытаясь вспомнить, как оказался тут.

— Ты отрубился, едва закончив набирать команду отмены, — сказал Янг, садясь и вытягивая больную ногу. — Ну, во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что ты закончил, — неожиданно с усмешкой добавил он. Вцепился руками в край кровати и комично изобразил беззвучный вопль ужаса.

Раш в изумлении наблюдал за дурачащимся полковником. И это — Янг, своей постной физиономией и прогрессирующей паранойей способный убить радость самого невероятного открытия? Кажется, теперь Янг считает его… другом? Ах, да, они же вроде как прошли боевое крещение…

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? — Янг, похоже, заметил, что Раш не разделяет его легкомысленного настроя.

— Спасибо за заботу, — фыркнул Раш.

Янг озадаченно сдвинул брови и часто заморгал.

— Ты чего? Опять забыл, что это неправда?

— Что именно? Думаешь, мне было трудно поверить, что ты из-за подозрений вышвырнул меня из проекта? Или тебе пришлось прикладывать усилия, чтобы делать вид, будто ты считаешь меня предателем?

Раш насмешливо скривил губы и помотал головой. Слишком большая доза правды содержалась в этом обмане. Потому и получилось так убедительно.

— Трудно с тобой, — вздохнул Янг, внимательно и как-то сочувственно глядя на него. — Вот только меня ты больше не проведёшь. Я видел, какой ты на самом деле, Раш. И…

— И твоего блестящего ума не хватило на предположение, что я притворяюсь, — быстро сказал он.

Мысль, что он перечит из чистого упрямства, Раш решительно прогнал. Какого чёрта? Он не собирается принимать навязываемую полковником игру в боевых товарищей.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Янг. — Притворялся, значит. Будь по-твоему. И я не призываю тебя снова притворяться. Просто… Не отталкивай людей так сильно. Я понимаю, как больно даже думать о новых потерях, и знаю, что моих слов тебе откровенно мало. Но этого не случится, Раш. Я обещаю. Никто не вышвырнет тебя из проекта. Вот тебе Икар-2, теперь незачем трогать Лангару. Сенатор готов продолжать финансирование. Твоя команда прилетит через неделю, когда ты немного поправишься. И Илай с ними. Бедный парень уже проклял тот день, когда согласился, что ему лучше немного подучиться перед вступлением в программу. У вас разные представления о том, что такое «немного».

Раш не поднимал глаз, но не стал прятать улыбку. То, о чём говорил Янг, не было для него откровением, Раш и сам прекрасно сознавал, что с ним происходит. Это же один из классических вариантов переживания утраты, в конце концов. Страх новой потери заставляет отталкивать от себя людей. Но он никак не ожидал, что полковник это поймёт. Людям, не знавшим его до Икара, всё должно было казаться предельно простым: доктор Раш — высокомерный самовлюблённый засранец, и точка. Как вести себя с человеком, видевшим его с другой стороны, он не знал. Нужно было время, чтобы подумать.

— Ничего, Илай потерпит ещё месяц-другой, — сказал Раш. — Мне нужно вернуться в Беркли и закончить свой курс.

Судя по тому, как Янг потемнел лицом, это было воспринято как знак недоверия.

— Понимаешь, полковник, жизнь долгая. Иногда всё складывается совсем не так, как планируешь. К тому же я не люблю незаконченных дел. И именно поэтому через месяц я вернусь сюда, и мы добьём этот чёртов шеврон. Если, конечно, ты сдержишь слово и проект всё ещё будет моим.

Он протянул руку, и Янг пожал её, скрепляя обещание.

 

***

Полтора месяца спустя в одной из альтернативных реальностей доктор Раш всё ещё бился над загадкой девятого шеврона.

В другой альтернативной реальности полковник Янг только что вышел из Врат на Судьбе, оставив своего старшего учёного лежать навзничь в пыли, без сознания, с разбитым в кровь лицом.

А здесь Илай Уоллес, неделю назад экстерном сдавший экзамены на степень магистра, выдвинул странную гипотезу:

— Может, дело вовсе не в решении, а в адресе?

— Поясни? — сузив глаза, попросил Раш.

В сторону сенатора Армстронга с дочерью, только что ставших свидетелями очередной неудачной попытки, они старались не смотреть.

— Ну, вы же нашли адрес с символом Земли на конце, верно?

— Да, но последний символ — это планета отправки, а с Земли…

— А вдруг это код? И неважно, с какой планеты отправляешься, адрес всё равно должен заканчиваться символом Земли?

Раш прикусил губу, лихорадочно просчитывая варианты. Идея дикая, безумная, но что-то в этом есть…

— Сержант Райли, дайте-ка, — решил Раш.

Его пальцы быстро забегали по клавиатуре, изменяя программу набора. Последний символ — Земля. Пол под ногами дрожал, но Раш почти не чувствовал этого из-за нарастающей внутренней дрожи.

Когда из Врат выметнулась воронка установившегося соединения, вокруг раздались аплодисменты и ликующие вопли, а Раш ощутил на своём плече руку Янга и улыбнулся. Победили. Вместе они победили.

— Скотт, Броди, пускайте МАЛП, — напомнил Янг.

Зонд скрылся за горизонтом событий, но связь с ним почти сразу прервалась.

— Кажется, условия нормальные, — неуверенно сказал Илай.

Раш досадливо поморщился и стиснул кулаки. Янг не пустит команду за Врата, не убедившись, что там пригодные для жизни параметры.

— Доктор Раш, — встревоженно позвал Райли. — Уровни энергии…

— В чём дело? — насторожился Янг.

— Кажется, мы теряем контроль, — сквозь зубы ответил Раш. — Система зависла, не отвечает, а уровни энергии выходят на критическую отметку. Дальше — дестабилизация ядра.

— Сможешь исправить?

— Нет, — помотал головой Раш, прекратив сражаться с системой. — Нужно эвакуировать людей, полковник.

— И у нас один путь — туда? — кивнул на сияющий круг Врат Янг. — Сколько осталось до взрыва?

— Минут пятнадцать, максимум двадцать. «Хаммонд» не успеет. Я включаю громкую связь.

— Внимание! — повернувшись к наблюдавшим за попыткой соединения людям, сказал Янг. — Нам всем придётся пройти через Врата. Что на другом конце, мы не знаем, но эта база вскоре будет уничтожена. У вас есть десять минут, чтобы взять самое необходимое из личных вещей и вернуться в зал Врат. Военному персоналу собраться здесь через пять минут. Нужно переправить на ту сторону всё оборудование экспедиции. Выполнять!

Раш завороженно продолжал смотреть на Врата, так что Янгу пришлось окликнуть его.

— Тебя тоже касается!

— Я не уверен, что смогу вернуть их на Землю, — пробормотал Раш. — Я…

— Там видно будет. — Янг взял его за плечи и встряхнул. — Давай, Раш, соберись. Ты мне нужен!

Через пятнадцать минут они вдвоём стояли в опустевшем зале Врат. Связи с той стороной так и не было, но они знали, что Скотт и Ти Джей при поддержке сенатора и Камиллы сумеют взять ситуацию под контроль и не позволить людям запаниковать.

— А я уж думал, у нас проблемы, — сказал Янг, и Раш улыбнулся в ответ на фразу, ставшую для них своеобразным паролем.

Они вместе прошагали по пандусу и вошли во Врата, а через несколько секунд Икар-2 прекратил своё существование. Раш и Янг поднялись с пола и включили фонарики, оглядывая заполненный людьми и ящиками зал. При виде лидеров обеспокоенность на лицах невольных участников экспедиции быстро сменялась ожиданием распоряжений.

Судьба вздрогнула и ушла на сверхсветовую скорость. Невероятное путешествие всё же началось. Не тогда, когда они наметили, не так, как это случилось во многих альтернативных реальностях. Но иногда всё выходит совсем не так, как планировалось. А намного лучше.


End file.
